character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Krillin (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Dragon Ball= |-|Dragon Ball Z= |-|Buu Saga= |-|Battle of Gods= Summary Krillin is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. Krillin had a brief rivalry with Goku when they first met and trained under Master Roshi, but they quickly became lifelong best friends. One of the most powerful and talented Human martial artists on Earth, Krillin is courageous, a faithful ally and good-natured. He is a prominent Z Fighter, despite usually being overpowered by the major enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B | High 6-C | 5-A | Low 4-C | At least Low 4-C, likely higher | 2-B Name: Krillin Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 43 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly skilled in Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Energy sensing, True Flight, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Has Extrasensory Perception negation with Solar Flare x 100. Attack Potency: Building level (Below Goku at the time) | City Block level (Should be no weaker than Tao Pai Pai) | Large Island level (Was able to fight to fight against Piccolo, who was trying to cripple him) | Large Planet level (Superior to Raditz. Able to kill several Saibamen) | Small Star level (Similar in strength to Saiyan Saga Vegeta once his hidden strength was unlocked) | At least Small Star level, likely higher (He is the most powerful earthling, above both Tien and Master Roshi) | Multiverse level (Fought Shosa, who was on par with Android 18. Krillin also fought Majora after the latter overwhelmed 18) Speed: Supersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ (Likely comparable to Tien) | Relativistic+ (Should be superior to Raditz) | FTL (Should be comparable in speed to Saiyan Saga Vegeta) | FTL | Massively FTL+ (should be comparable to Shosa and Majora, and therefore Android 18) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | City Block Class | Large Island Class | Large Planet Class | Small Star Class | At least Small Star Class, likely higher | Multiversal Durability: Building level | City Block level | Large Island level (Took hits from Piccolo) | Large Planet level | Small Star level '''| At least '''Small Star level, likely higher | Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Krillin possesses mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. He is also a combat/tactical genius for the most part. Weaknesses: Krillin cannot survive in the vacuum of space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Kamehameha: Krillin learns the move by just watching Goku and Yamcha use it, and he uses this move for the first time in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chiaotzu. * Double Tsuihikidan: A move where Krillin fires two energy waves that target his enemy. * Scattering Bullet: Krillin fires a Ki blast at his enemy. Right before it hits, the attack flies above his target and scatters apart resulting in several small but powerful blasts. * Destructo Disc: Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. ** Chain Destructo Disc Barrage: A rapid-fire version of the Destructo Disc used by Krillin against Frieza. * Solar Flare: An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. ** 100x Solar Flare: A new variation of the Solar Flare developed by Krillin in Dragon Ball Super. It is basically the Solar Flare, but much stronger, as unlike Solar Flare, it blinds the opponent even if their eyes are closed. This is noted as a surprise attack, and would not work if it is used over and over, as Krillin must rely on the opponent to be in a certain state. It also possibly blinds the opponent from sensing ki, evident to how Gohan could not find Krillin after he had used it. Key: 21st Budokai | 22nd Budokai | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Rest of Dragon Ball Z and most of ''Dragon Ball Super'' | Universe Survival Saga Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3